User blog:Laquearius/Python (Metal Gear) vs Sinon (Sword Art Online)
file:PythonVSSinon.png Welcome, one and all, to the first part of the DFederal Homelessness Relief Initiative, which was created by yours truly with the intention of providing homes for the many warriors of the wiki who have been shafted by the mistakes and failures of old battles and left without a roof to sleep under. For our first project, we focus on Sinon, a young woman and accomplished VR sniper who was the helpless victim of a nerfing that left her evicted, mere months after her arrival on the wiki. To aid Sinon, I have delved deep into the depths of the Sword Art Online Wiki and /r/respecthreads, and combined my findings with my prior knowledge of the Metal Gear series. By pitting her against lesser-known Metal Gear villain Python, I have created what I hope will be an interesting battle, and in the process, provide Sinon with a place to call home. Without further ado, let's see who is DEADLIEST! Python A comrade of Big Boss during his time in the Vietnam War, Python was one of the few individuals Big Boss counted on in battle. The pair went on several covert operations together, until one mission ended with Python suffering a severe head injury. The injury caused Python's body to lose the ability to regulate temperature, causing him to suffer hyperthermia if he wasn't constantly kept cold. Big Boss was led to believe that Python died of his injuries, but in reality he was recruited by the CIA to be part of a super-soldier project, training him to be Big Boss's equal and providing him with a liquid nitrogen-filled suit that kept him from overheating. Python was made part of the FOX unit, and designated the "anti-Snake", who would be sent to eliminate Big Boss if he ever became a threat. In 1970, Python joined Gene, FOX's commander, in his plot to establish a free nation of soldiers in Colombia. Big Boss arrived in the area, and established a resistance against the uprising. He faced Python in battle, and defeated his former friend. *'M16A1: '''Python's favored weapon is a customized M16A1, just like the one he used in the Vietnam War. The M16 fires 5.56×45mm NATO rounds from a 30-round magazine, but it's most unique feature is its M203 under-barrel grenade launcher. Python carries unique grenade rounds that are laced with liquid nitrogen. These grenades create a heavy mist upon detonation, disorienting those caught in the blast, and the extreme cold can damage and disable weapons and equipment, in addition to inflicting severe frostbite. *'Liquid Nitrogen Suit: Python wears a unique form of the CQC-enhancer suits worn by high-level members of the FOX unit. These suits are made of high-strength aramid fibers that are greatly resistant to small arms, and are designed to improve the wearer's performance in hand-to-hand combat. What makes Python's suit unique is that it is filled with liquid nitrogen, which Python can excrete through the suit, creating clouds of obscuring mist or freezing objects that he touches. However, doing this too much will cause him to heat up. The cold on the surface of his suit is so severe that bullets from a weapon such as an AK-47 will lose all their kinetic energy on contact and drop harmlessly to the ground. Sinon When she was in fifth grade, '''Shino Asada and her mother were caught up in a bank robbery. The situation got out of hand, and ended with Shino disarming and shooting the robber with his own gun. Traumatized by the experience, Shino was left with a chronic fear of guns. Shino was introduced to VRMMOs by Shinkawa Kyouji, who suggested it as a means of overcoming her fear of guns. Under the screen name Sinon, she became one of the most skilled players in the post-apocalyptic shooter Gun Gale Online. Within the game, Sinon met Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya and introduced him to the game's mechanics. Kirito revealed that he was investigating "Death Gun", a mysterious player who wielded a weapon supposedly capable of killing a player in reality from within the game. Sinon aided him in his investigation, and the pair discovered that the "Death Gun" murders were the work of Shinkawa Kyouji and his brother. Kyouji attempts to murder both Kirito and Sinon after she refuses his advances, but they are subdued and arrested. Following this, Sinon joined Kirito's horribly undeserved harem. *'PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II: '''Sinon's favored firearm is a heavy anti-materiel rifle designed with elements from both the PGM Hécate II and the PGM Ultima Ratio. It uses .50 BMG rounds from 8-round magazines. It is accurate up to at least 1,500 meters, and is powerful enough to bisect a man and tear out chunks of concrete with its shots. The logic of GGO allows Sinon to be completely unaffected by the weapon's weight and recoil. *'Glock 18C: Sinon's sidearm is a selective fire Glock 18C, which has both semi- and fully-automatic modes of fire. It fires 9mm rounds, and has an extended 33-round magazine. *'Plasma Grenade: '''Sinon carries a plasma grenade, a cheap-yet-effective explosive from the GGO universe. The explosion is powerful enough to instantly kill armored players at close range, and releases an electrical discharge that stuns those who survive the explosion. The grenade is quite unstable, and will explode if shot. *'Avatar: 'In the world of GGO, Sinon is a virtual avatar with several abilities via the game's logic. She does not suffer from fatigue, is immune to exposure-related ailments, can store items in an extra-dimensional inventory, and her vision has a HUD informing her of her HP and ammunition reserves. **'Bullet Circles: 'When Sinon takes aim, the game calculates the area that her bullets have the potential to land and displays it as a circle. The better she aims, the smaller the circle gets. **'Bullet Lines: 'Sinon can see the trajectory that a bullet will take when an attacker puts their finger on the trigger of their gun, allowing Sinon to aim-dodge to great effect. The first bullet fired by an unseen attacker does not have a bullet line, and this resets if the attacker remains hidden for sixty seconds. **'HP: 'Sinon cannot be wounded like a normal human. Instead, injuries reduce her HP reserves. She will only die when her HP hits zero. Being injured in vital areas cause significantly more HP loss. **'Hawk Eye: '''Sinon possesses a unique in-game skill called Hawk Eye, which grants her telescopic vision. After zooming in, important objects within Sinon's line of sight are highlighted. X-Factors '''Experience Following his service in the Vietnam War, his recruitment into FOX, and his subsequent brainwashing by Gene, Python developed an obsession with Big Boss, becoming desperate to overcome his former friend. To keep him in check, and to keep his skills sharpened, FOX sent him on frequent assassinations and other missions over the course of several years. Python later aided in FOX's takeover of San Hieronymo Peninsula, leading the ground search for Big Boss once he was discovered to be in the area. Sinon has spent countless hours playing Gun Gale Online, one of the most popular VRMMOs in the world, to the point where she has become one of the top-ranked snipers in the entire game, with some of the best equipment drops. She also took on the role of Kirito's mentor, at least until he figured out the ropes. Alongside Kirito, she took part in the Bullet of Bullets tournament, the game's largest player-versus-player event, in which she tied for first with Kirito. Training In the Vietnam War, Python was trained to serve on long-range reconnaissance patrols, alongside the young Big Boss. After the incident that left him prone to hyperthermia, he was recruited by the FOX unit, a CIA black ops group specializing in infiltration. FOX operatives are expected to perform missions solo, and each member is trained to serve in all the roles of professional soldier and survivalist. With the goal of creating a soldier capable of defeating Big Boss, FOX trained Python to have all the skills of the legendary soldier. They were not successful, obviously, but it is impressive nonetheless. The complete opposite of her opponent, Sinon has never received any kind of formal training. Her first taste of combat came from inside the world of Gun Gale Online, and she developed all of her sniping skills herself within the game world. Notes *Sinon is as she appears at the end of the Phantom Bullet arc. *The battle takes place in an abandoned trainyard at night. *Voting ends whenever. Category:Blog posts